


Vampires Rule & Zombies Drool

by Kateera



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 06:29:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8435152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kateera/pseuds/Kateera
Summary: Marcus is just a vampire trying to make it in a zombie apocalypse and Abby Griffin could save them all...if they can survive!





	

 

 

A wave of the undead is not something you expect after living on this earth for three hundred plus years  _ (after three hundred, who really keeps track anymore?) _ The whole being dead thing but still walking around isn't new, hell, I've been doing it in style all these years, but the tearing people apart and eating them, that's where it gets messy  _ (see what I did there?) _ Vampires aren't known for getting along with the humans and honestly, I’m not someone who wants to hold a conversation with what amounts to a food container. But we can't have our food source destroyed. Once a human's been bitten, drinking their blood makes us sick. One vampire died completely after drinking too much (well, I was told they died, I didn't actually see it). 

Since I'm one of the undead who isn't a shambling corpse or the current pet project of some creepy basement dwelling blood sucker, our respected Elders (I'm rethinking that term now) put me in charge of guarding the only human who stood a chance of curing this plague. 

 

"Marcus, I need to collect more samples!"

The master calls. Okay, she's not really my master but she's technically my boss and oh how low I've sunk that following a nosy little human around while she pokes at things is my job. Every time she wants to collect samples we head out to the surrounding woods, in the middle of the night, and hunt down an "unfortunate"  _ (her name, not mine cause mine would be corpse breath) _ to study. Sometimes we see a horde of them and I get to pick her up and race back to the compound. She has a helmet for such times so she doesn't get whiplash. The two other vampires assigned to Smart Person Central go kick ass while I make sure "Dr. Hope for the Future" doesn't leave her room. My glamorous vampire life is reduced to babysitter.

"Marcus, are you coming?"

Her call drags me out of  my room, the only safe place to enjoy my twice daily servings of blood in peace, and into the hall of what looks like an abandoned super villain's secret hideout. It's a great place really and protects us from the all too dangerous world outside, but being built inside a mountain just screams compensating for something. 

The scientist I've been assigned to is leaning against the opposite wall with her dismemberment kit and I know I'm going to get blood on my jeans. Great.

Don't get me wrong, she looks alright for a human. She's healthy with pink glowing skin, shiny hair that glints with gold in the right light, and her eyes dance when she deigns to think me funny. I could do a hell of a lot worse in the babysitting department. Sometimes I think about what her blood would taste like and then I remember she's a smart geek with no life (so probably chalk and paper). I also remind myself that thinking such thoughts will get me staked if I ever acted on them.

She taps her foot at me and points to the door with the heavy beams crisscrossing it. 

"Please do your job Marcus," she says as if I'm not walking towards the doors to lift the damn things.

The Eldernuts (much better name) decided that the only way a human could come in or out of The Mountain was with a vampire so they placed giant steel beams in front of the doors, beams only someone with super strength could move. I'm not saying the person with the idea has a small dick...but they have a small dick. 

Lifting the beams away, I let the good doctor walk under and out the door. I drop the beams back in place, scurry through the door before it closes, and we are out in the world. It's dark because um, vampire here. The sun isn't exactly my best friend. It doesn't look any different, the world I mean. From this spot, no one could  tell that hordes of creatures wander around looking for humans to snack on. At least vampires just drink their blood and these days, we leave them alive to tell the tale. The forest we stand in is old. It has the same trees, the same dirt, the same...sameness that permeates every forest I've been in. It's a feeling of expansive monotony that sends me rushing to the nearest city. The idea that the fate of humanity may be changed forever while the forests and wild places of the world barely notice is staggering. I miss cities.

My charge, name of Doctor Abby Griffin, is setting up her tools and waving me into the woods to do the other part of my job, attract attention. 

"I'm moving, Miss Impatient."

Her glare isn't quite as powerful since she follows it with a smile, a smile that I've come to see more and more of as we work together. Not that I don't go out of my way to irritate her but even her frown brings me joy because there's this little crinkle that happens between her eyes and it makes all her mad faces look adorable. Adorable for a human I mean.

My stomach feels strange and I think that last batch of blood came from a drug addict. I'm not thinking my normal thoughts.

Moving further into the woods, I do my customary task of running around making noise to draw the attention of any nearby walking olfactory offenders while Dr. Griffin puts on her gloves and surgical mask. I look like a lunatic with my arms wide, bumping into trees and making random animal noises to the woods, while she looks put together and respectable with her lab coat and exam equipment. The crack of a twig draws my attention away from her careful movements and at last, a shuffling grave daisy emerges and heads towards the concentrating doctor. 

"We've got company Dr G," I say, "wanna shoot this one or wait for one that smells even worse?"

She giggles because I'm funny and the sound of it most certainly does NOT make my chest warm. She fires a dart of some compound made up of words I can't say and a few I'm sure I read in the Necronomicon. It sends enough chemicals through the rotting flesh suit to freeze it in place. 

"Nice shootin Tex."

She fires a dart my way. "I swear you learned how to talk by watching TV."

I step to the side and catch the dart in midair. "You missed."

She puts away her dart gun as I drag the spoiled blood bag over to her "operating table" which is a board on the ground because demons forbid we bring the body inside where it could infect someone and a real table would draw attention to our location. Body is on the board, her gloves are on, my next task is to stare real hard at the forest to keep other post mortals away. 

I must have been a nanny dog in another life and the universe is mocking me. Behind me, I hear a hacksaw start and I will myself to keep staring at the woods and away from the gory scene. Yes, I am a vampire and yes, I have torn out a few throats in my day but the way Dr. Griffin calmly lops off a person's _ (using that term loosely) _ head is unnerving. 

"I'm done," she states and I turn back to drag the body into the woods. 

An explosion rocks the forest, and not in a good way. 

My fangs are out before I can think and I still don't make it to the door before the security protocol kicks in and locks us out. I hit the door, leaving a few dents in the solid metal but not really doing anything to help our situation. Cursing seems like a good idea and makes me feel better.

"Well fuck."

A rustle behind me brings my attention to Dr. Griffin who's now lying prone next to her beheaded subject. 

"Double fuck."

Here's the thing, The Mountain claims to be impenetrable  _ ( ha challenge accepted) _ but the Eldernuts did take into account that an attack could come from the inside. So they rigged a security system that activates if anyone tries to tamper with the normal defenses. They lock down The Mountain and wipe all clearance ID's so no one can leave until they find the dumb asshole who tried to take them down. It's effective and at this moment, is effectively locking yours truly out in the forest with a frightened human.

"Get us back in Marcus," Dr. Griffin says, like I have some sort of magic that will let me WALK THROUGH STONE. 

"Oh sure," I say with a careless wave at the door, "while I'm trying to walk through walls, why don't you figure out this pesky walking cadaver problem and we'll all go home?"

She doesn't answer, not that I expected her to, and looks around our location. I can tell she's scared but she's hiding it well and I find my respect for her growing as she fully realizes our dilemma.

Without the safety of The Mountain, the area is majorly unprotected and with the explosion creating a nice "Here We Are" sign, Abby and I need to hightail it out of here. 

I feel like kicking the door again. "These woods are probably playing host to a horde of our friendly neighborhood people eaters. We've gotta move," I tell the doc who's come to the same conclusion and is currently wrapping up the skull of the now "actually dead" dead person. 

"Put that down," I tell her, "If you think I'm carrying you and that rotting skull, you might want to retest your IQ."

She cinches up the bag and gives me her stubborn face."I'm not wasting research material just because you have a squeamish side. You carry me and I'll carry the sample." 

_ She's kidding me, _ I think for a split second before I remember that she takes her work more seriously than any other person from The Mountain.

"I'm not even close to kidding," I say, " if you want to hang on to that head then you and it are staying here."

And how will you explain my demise to your esteemed elders once The Mountain is open again?"

"They'll understand," I spit but we both know she's right and I bite my tongue to keep from cursing up a storm and attracting more attention. I can't leave her to die because that means the world is doomed.

Doctor Abigail Griffin is the number one specialist in the world on rare infestations and viruses and the elders have told me time and again that she may be the one to save our world. All that means is that if I don't die trying to protect her, the Eldernuts will stake me afterwards.  Vampires need humans to live, the humans need Dr. Griffin to live, and I need a vacation away from crazy people carrying around severed heads. Guess who's not getting what they need today...

 

The vampire life isn't for everyone. There's the pesky sun issue to worry about, your food source is a little harder to come by than drive through tacos, and shaving is a bitch. Forget about the movies okay, cause the unlife isn't all endless parties and goth chicks in corsets.

There are a few benefits and my favorite one is the speed. I can outrun a race car on a good day. My gift for speed is what landed me the esteemed role of scientist babysitter in the first place. All vampires are fast but not many can outrun yours truly. Which is why I'm currently carrying a woman in my arms who's wearing a helmet covered in safety stickers  _ (plus one on the back that says "Edward Cullen is a bitch" which I'm quite proud of) _ . She clutches a blue sample bag containing a severed decomposing head and the rest of her equipment is in a pack over my shoulder because we couldn't leave anything behind. I swear it's like this equipment is a security blanket for her or something. 

We cruise at a comfortable eighty miles an hour, looking for a safe hide out when I spot a place with potential on the edge of the forest. I'm desperate of course. The sun will rise in a few hours and I'm not in the mood to shed my first layer of skin like a molting snake. It's not a good look for someone with my bone structure. 

The place is small, a cabin among the trees alongside a little pond shaped like a horseshoe. I slow my speed as we approach, cupping the back of Dr. Griffin's head as we come to a stop by the front door. 

"Thank you Marcus," Dr. Griffin tells me while she straightens her clothes and unclips the bright helmet.

"Yup."

"For a being well over three hundred years old, I'd think your vocabulary would be a bit more refined," she comments.

"Nope," I say with a grin.

I receive the Head Shake of Exasperation. It's almost as adorable as her pissed off face and I feel the strong urge to sniff the air for her scent. I haven't reached "hunger madness" but the running takes quite a bit out of me and I didn't finish my late night cup. 

I can't let on that I'm jonesing for blood around the doctor though so I hold my breath and count to ten like a good boy. Fear makes a vampires blood thirst stronger and if she started to fear me then controlling my hunger would become my number one concern instead of keeping us both alive. Turning my focus away from my stomach, I make my way around the cabin and check for signs of wear. There are no missing windows, no weak points other than the front door, and it looks like there is some furniture I can use to black out the windows and keep my sensitive skin safe. 

"We should get inside and get to work if we're going to cover those windows before sunrise," Dr. Griffin says.

I start because it's weird when someone else says your thoughts out loud. I open the door and let her into the cabin.

Which is occupied because of course it is. They must have been in that weird trance thing that the damned things do when there's no food but now they're waking up cause I brought dinner. I push Dr. Griffin away from me and rush forward. I don't have a weapon but I tear into them while the doctor hides behind a dusty looking loveseat. My brain takes time to notice the hideous flower pattern before it's corpse stomping time. It's a bit like fighting a skeleton wearing a suit of stiff leather... or beef jerky. They aren't very coordinated but their hides are tough. The neck is my target  _ (like usual haha)  _ and the sight of the normally calm Dr. Griffin hiding in fear amps my strength to eleven.

After that, it's like popping heads off of dandelions. My blood thirst is roaring in the back of my head as the last one slumps to the floor. I am noticing every sound and every smell and Abby only a few feet away breathing puffs of her scent my direction. I brace against the flood of thirst and try to gain control before I become more dangerous to Abby then any child of the dirt. 

"Marcus," I hear from the corner. "Are they dead?"

I don't answer, just start gathering body parts and hauling them outside. Stupid Mountain, stupid plague of dead cannibals, stupid cabin, and stupid me for fighting instead of running. She's terrified of me now and to a vampire, that just upgraded her meal status from hamburger to filet mignon. I stand outside and watch the sky lighten with the coming dawn. 

_ Fuck you sun. _

It takes a few minutes for the red haze in my eyes to fade and then I traipse back inside to do damage control. When I walk into the cabin, I see the doctor pulling at the ugly flower sofa, trying to tear the back off. The aroma of fear is dissipating and my control is back in place. 

"Can you help me with this?" She asks and I'm stunned at her total lack of fear.

She just witnessed me tear a couple of angry cadavers limb from limb and she's not even a little bit afraid of me. If this were any other situation, I would be very offended right now. As it is, I'm just glad I don't have to work so hard on beating my hunger into submission. The sofa is easier to tear apart than those citizens of Corpseville. I search the cabin and find a box of screws but no screwdriver and a hammer but no nails. Humans. I bang the screws in with the hammer while the doctor holds the boards from the sofa in place. Vampire strength for the win! Once the windows are covered, Dr. Griffin piles her stuff on the table and rummages through the cupboards. She's looking for something specific. I don't care. She could find the ark of the covenant in this place and I wouldn't care. I test the lock on the front door with a frown. It's a sturdy door but the lock is cheap as fuck and a good bump with my hip could break it open.

"Yes!"

Her exclamation grabs my attention away from the front door and she waves a couple cans of something my way as if this explained her excitement. The labels are faded but I can still make out the image of a fruit on the front. Ah, she's found food. Good for her. My cravings are gnawing on the back of my gut but I force them down in favor of moving what's left of the couch in front of the door. It will at least give us a head start if someone wants to bust in here. 

"Could you open this for me?"

The doctor is holding a can out to me and I can now read the faint "pear chunks" written on the faded label. She's  waving it now.

"I can't find a can opener," she explains, "and you're stronger than me."

I'm tempted to make her beg but the tick of thirst at her need for help is enough to warn me about pushing my luck. If I let her die, I get staked. If I kill her myself, I'll beg for a stake. She smiles at me when I take the can, and claps her hands  _ (like a little kid, I'm not joking) _ when I pop the metal top off the can with a quick twist.

"All yours Doctor," I say and watch the smile fade.

"You can call me Abby you know," she tells me.

I want to, and it's scary to admit that so instead I say, "sure thing. And then we can sit and swap date stories and braid each other's hair. This isn't a slumber party Doctor."

She huffs and stalks off. I feel strange and guilty about the exchange. Our relationship hasn't been so bad these past few months. I think she needs to take the stick out of her butt and she probably thinks I need to take things a bit more seriously but we work well together. 

"I'm sorry," my mouth says before my brain can register the words. 

She doesn't turn around so I add, "I'm sorry Abby. I don't know if you've noticed but I'm not real talented at making friends."

I hear a soft snort and take it as forgiveness. Feeling the weight of guilt lift off my chest, I'm convinced that living inside The Mountain has made me soft. 

"I'm not good with the whole friends thing either."

Her words snap my head around and she's sitting at the table with her pathetic can of pears. Her lab coat is pulled tight across hunched shoulders and I feel an urge to warm her up. 

_ You really have gone soft Kane, _ I think but it's not enough to stop my feet from moving to the fireplace. It's been sitting unused for a while but a look up the chimney is promising. Brushing ash out of the firebox, I give thought to Abby's remark and think about the amount of times we've been in the company of others. I can count every incident on one hand. 

"Finding common ground with a vampire there Doc-Abby? What would your leaders say?"

She must have finished her food because when she answers, she's moving towards me and ends up kneeling next to me as I build the fire. 

"No idea, they keep to themselves just as much as your elders do. Every few days they check on our progress and then retreat back to their secret "no entry" hideout."

"Fuckers."

Her snort is loud by my ear and worth the slight push she gives me as she settles on the floor. The fire catches and I stand back to let the monster breathe. Fire, sun, and wooden stakes; these are the only things a vampire should be afraid of. I mean, I'm not too fond of clowns or needles but that's just common sense. 

Clowns are the souls of evil men brought back to scare the rest of us into behaving. 

I don't want to get into needles. 

Anyway, the fire is burning bright and Abby's skin starts to look more pink than blue. I'm mesmerized by the flush that crawls up her arms as she soaks in the warmth and my head pounds from the tension in my mouth as I keep my fangs in place. I hurry to the other side of the room where we stacked the couch cushions and try to look like I'm just setting up a bed for myself. We didn't block any windows in the bedroom so she'll take the actual bed. I'm far enough away that the scent of her is faint and the dusty musty smell of the cushions clogs my nose even further. She looks confused but before she can ask what's wrong with me, I blurt out the topic we've been avoiding.

"What do you think that explosion was about at The Mountain?"

Abby isn't dumb but she answers my question because it's legitimate. "New test of the defense? Sabatoge? I have no idea but I don't think our being locked out was on purpose. I hadn't planned on going out but Dr. Wallace was talking about using live Unfortunates in our testing and I needed to leave before I kicked his head in. What is wrong with you?"

Fuck. I'm twitching now. It's strange to feel this strong a thirst and it's been awhile since I've even had to control the cravings. The modern world didn't just give us faster cars and the new iPhone. Vampires owned and operated blood banks all over the world, giving us a steady food supply so long as you didn't mind biting plastic instead of flesh. Flesh, soft, pink, tender...I'm drifting again.

"I'm fine," I say and wince at the tone of desperation. 

Abby stands and walks towards me while I back farther into the corner and put a pillow over my face. Yes, I'm hiding behind a pillow. Not my finest moment but my fangs are itching to come out and the smell of slightly moldy fabric is all I've got to mask the smell of her skin. The sound of her heart pumping is steady in my ears and I want to cry. Today I woke up from a nice dream, had a nice cup of blood, and never once thought 'hey, let’s eat Doctor Abby Griffin.' 

"Marcus, tell me what's wrong? Are you hurt?"

"I'll be fine. I just need you to back off!" It's not very intimidating behind a lace trimmed pillow covered in rosebuds. 

Her eyes widen and she WALKS CLOSER. For a smart woman, Abby Griffin is being real dumb right now. I'm close to bolting for the bedroom and blocking the door, better to die by the sun than hurt her.

"You're hungry aren't you?" 

Lying is awesome. 

I practise the art whenever I can.

I can't say a damn thing though as Abby looks at me with those soft brown eyes of hers and I nod like a pathetic idiot. Fuck. I brace for the wave of fear and start wondering if there's a God and if they answer the prayers of the undead. The fear, oh it's intoxicating and I want to put the pillow down and breathe in until the thirst overwhelms me. I feel my fangs pop out of my mouth and flatten myself against the wall.

"Go in the bedroom, block the door, open a window, do whatever you can to keep me out."

She looks back at the other room as if surprised it exists. She doesn't do what I tell her to and instead comes and sits next to me by the wall as if I'm not currently moaning from the smell of her blood and the sound of her heartbeat. 

"Ever since I learned that vampires were real, I've wondered what it would feel like to be bitten," she says and her words are strange but her voice is soothing so I listen even as my tongue runs over my fangs. "I thought it must hurt but I've asked others and they call it a rush worth the pain."

I scoot closer to her and there is a faint tang of something other than fear in the air. She's excited. 

"I was always too scared to satisfy my curiosity and anyway, I was doing important work. The Unfortunates needed to be put to rest. Then they moved us to The Mountain and assigned you to me. Do you know that all the other scientists have to share their vampire guards but I have you all to myself? I thought it was stupid at first but then I liked having you around and didn't question it. You're aggravating, sarcastic, and you quote way too many bad movies, but you're the closest thing I have to a friend in that place."

Her excitement is growing and I can't help the hand the reaches out to cup her face. A calm sinks into my bones as she stares at me and there’s this feeling bubbling inside, like I could shred this whole house to pieces but never hurt her. 

"You're my friend too."

"Then let me help Marcus," she pleads.

"No, it's not safe."

"I trust you."

Trust. It sounds impossible that anyone would trust me. Even the Elders don't trust me. I'm a wild card with a tendency for reckless behaviour  _ (it’s in the folder I’m not supposed to know about) _ . Abby trusts me. Abby knows I won't hurt her.

"It's okay Marcus," she whispers as she draws back her shirt to expose the vein running down her neck, "it's going to be okay."

I want.

I want to be worthy of this trust so I shake my head and tear my gaze away from that mesmerizing pulse point. "Not like this."

Standing up, I grab the cushions and pillows and head to the fire where I arrange them into a makeshift bed and direct her towards it. She takes the hint and lays down on the soft padding, the heat from the fire warming her skin once more. Her hair fans out behind her and the light of the flickering flames makes it shine like molten gold. If anyone else spouted this nonsense, I wouldn't ever stop making fun of them but I can't stop myself from comparing her to a living goddess as she relaxes against the ugliest pillows in existence. My hands are shaking as I lie next to her and reach slowly for the buttons on her shirt. It's been so long since I've drank "from the tap" and with the cloth from her shirt out of the way, I can watch blood pump through her veins. It amazes me that mere moments ago I was ready to rip out somethings throat but now, with Abby lying complacent and curious beside me, I hesitate. An arm snakes around my head and draws me down. 

This is crazy. I’m certifiable to be even letting this happen and the Elderfreaks are going to skin me alive and set me out in the sun to bake. My brain is racing with all the ways that this is a horrible idea when she kisses me. 

I freeze.

Kissing isn't, doesn't, not...her lips are soft and taste like pears. The sensation is enough to break whatever hold my brain has on my desire. Moving my hands up to tangle in her glorious hair, I break the kiss and smile down at her with my fangs drawn. She shivers beneath me, the smell of her arousal filling my nose. I lick at her pulse point, my saliva coating the skin with it’s numbing agent and bringing more blood to the surface. I feel her nails dig into my arm and press my teeth into her fragile flesh. I feel the skin give way and blood rushes into my mouth, hot and coppery and rich. She moans and clings to my back and arms while I feed. I vaguely remember the sensation of being bitten when I was human and I don't remember feeling anything but fear. Abby isn't feeling fear; the press of her body against mine shows a very different reaction. Rushing warmth engulfs my body as her blood quenches my thirst and I'm finally cognizant of the fact that Abby has pulled my shirt up and is running her hands along my chest and stomach, stroking me like a cat. Pulling back from her neck, I watch the blood drip down her throat before chasing the droplets with my tongue.

"Marcus," she whispers, my name sounding like a prayer. "I need..."

"It's okay," I say, aware that for many the bite causes arousal, and press my hand between her thighs. 

She arches beneath my touch and I feel my body throb in response to her racing hormones. I'm mesmerized by her continued reaction. I've fed from a few women and men who were bite addicted but their rush came from the feeding and not from me personally. Abby's hands sliding down my back, and her lips latching onto one of my nipples to pull the breath out of me through clenched teeth, suggests a more intimate desire. 

"Abby, what are you doing?"

Her mouth stills and her eyes find mine. She's smiling that sunshine smile I used to hate when we first started working together. I don't remember when I started... loving it.

Her hands run up my sides to grasp my arms. "I've wanted to do this ever since I saw you in that ridiculous Twilight t-shirt."

I smile at her because I remember that day. I'd had a meeting with the Super Old Vamps and wanted to piss them off. In my dead heart I know she can't mean what she says though.

My hands are still threaded through her hair and I guide her head up until we are eye level again. " You don't want me Abby. You think I'm the most irritating being on the planet. And that's saying something since we now share this planet with the spirited decomposing."

Her hands move from my arms to tangle in my hair and she clenches her fists so hard my scalp protests. "You are extremely irritating and bossy and sometimes even downright rude." She lets my hair go to move her hand over my cheek. "But you're also the one who makes me laugh even when the whole worlds fate rests on me and you protect me even though I know you'd rather fight. I see you how much you care Marcus even though you try not to show it and I-"

I kiss her. What else can I do when Abby Griffin, the potential savior of the world, is looking at me like I could be more than just this husk of a vampire. Her lips still taste of pears and I slide my tongue along the seam of her mouth while she grinds her body up against mine. The fire is hot against my back and I roll over to position Abby closer to the flames. Her shirt is already half undone and I watch her undo the rest of the buttons and push it off. I want to lick the crevasse between her breasts and mix the taste of her blood with the saltiness of her sweat. Tugging at my shirt, Abby pulls it off me and moves to work at the buttons on my jeans. She pushes them down my legs and gives me a smirk as the jeans hit the floor. I'm dizzy from the intake of fresh blood and how quickly she straddles my now naked thighs. I can't help myself.

I laugh.

Her face twists with confusion and I try to control my humor.

"I'm sorry Abby, just...think about it though? We're in a badly barricaded cabin with Thriller rejects wandering around the woods and I'm more irritated that your pants are still on!"

Her giggle sounds like what sunlight might feel like and I can't fathom how I ever thought of her as too serious. She kisses me before standing and removing the rest of her clothes and it's too painful to see her and not touch her. I reach for her hip and pull her on top of me. She falls with a small squeal. It's adorable. I soothe her indignity with a kiss. She's so warm and soft and I can't get enough of the smell of her skin. My cock twitches against my thigh, making me aware of how hard and ready I am for her. I try to shift away but she's already moving down my body and taking me in her mouth and I can't think. Thoughts, gone, words, her mouth, hot, wet... I'm close enough to cumming and I don't want this to end. Dragging my cock away from her mouth is torture. Abby pouting as I nudge her up for a kiss is sexy as hell. 

"Sorry darling," I tell her, "it's my turn though."

My mouth waters as I move down her body, coming to rest between her soft open thighs and burying my face in the warmth between them. The taste of her blood is still fresh in my mind and it mingles with the delicious taste of her dripping sex. I'm in heaven. I would stay here, licking at her core for hours if I could. I lap and suck at her clit until she comes with thighs clenching my head and her hands fisting in my hair. She uses my hair to pull me back over her and kisses me, her tongue slipping out to taste herself on my lips. She’s fucking amazing. My hips thrust when she sucks at my tongue and her legs spread to let me sink into her. Hot, wet, tight. I'm lost to the feel of her surrounding me. 

"Are you okay?" I ask because she hasn't said a word since her giggle fit.

"Yes, I'm good," she answers, "just imagining you all sparkly."

"Well now I have to kill you," I retort, baring my teeth even as she smothers a laugh.

It's bizarre to have this conversation while I'm buried inside her but it's a good kind of bizarre and it's exactly us.

"Because you can't resist my blood?"

Growling at her teasing, I push forward into her and her little laugh morphs into a gasp. Her hands feel as if they’re everywhere at once, in my hair and scraping down my back and clutching my ass as I find my rhythm. Abby is fire and friction and I'm swiftly losing control. Her breath whispers against my cheek.

"Are you going to bite me again?"

"Not unless you want me to," I answer because drinking from her will always be her choice. I'm a pathetic excuse for a vampire I know, but at this moment, I don't care. 

Abby draws my head down to the soft skin of her neck. "Please Marcus."

Her plea is my command  _ (I'm allowed to be cheesy in this moment okay?) _ . I find the puncture marks from my previous feeding and slip my fangs into her neck as my rhythm picks up speed and I'm thrusting to the rush of blood down my throat. It's all too much and I hum against her skin as I empty myself in her warmth. She follows my lead, clenching around my sensitive cock as I draw away from her neck and lick the wounds. My saliva mixes with the droplets of blood, sealing the bite marks shut. Her hands are tracing patterns on my back and I marvel at how calm she is. 

"You don't have a single drop of sweat on you," she observes.

"I'm a vampire Abby, why would I sweat?"

She doesn't have an answer for me and it makes me smile. Sensing Abby shiver beneath me  _ (a vampire blanket isn't suited or warmth) _ , I roll off of her and to my feet in a single movement. She stares amazed and I don't know why I'm self conscious considering we just had sex. I’m certain she's aware of all my vampire tricks so why is she staring at me like I just told her I can shapeshift?  _ (I wish) _ .  I peek in the bedroom and heave a relieved sigh that the sunlight hasn't reached the bed yet. Staying to the edges of the room, I grab the blankets off the bed and bring them to our pile of cushions.

"Cold my lady?”

She holds out her hand and I turn over the fabric with a bow. I watch her snuggle into the blankets and smirk as she wiggles into a comfortable position. She settles and holds out her hand again.

"Aren't you going to rest?" She asks.

"I thought I'd keep watch," I say but I take a step closer and let her pull me down onto the floor. Her arms hold up the blankets in silent ushering and I slip under them with a smile. 

"You keeping watch doesn't make sense with the sun out." Abby says before yawning and resting her head on my shoulder.

"I can listen though.” I cup a hand to my ear. “I GUESS no one’s coming?"

Abby laughs right in my ear and I cringe away from the loud sound.

“Good,” she decides before cuddling into my side once more.

She's asleep in minutes and I listen to the sound of her heartbeat fill the cabin. Outside, birds are chirping and a small digging creature is scratching at the dirt under the porch but I don't hear any shuffling of feet dragging across dirt. Abby snuggles further into my shoulder and I want to kiss her again. I settle for a soft peck to her forehead and she smiles in her sleep. I catch myself hoping she's dreaming about me. 

_ Get your head in the game Marcus (hehe) _ .  _ You're in over your head here and the Eldernutsacks won't stand for a vampire-human relationship. _

My brain is telling the truth and I entertain the thought of taking Abby and running from The Mountain for good. The idea is discarded immediately. She isn't the type of person to run when she has a problem to solve and I would never force her. For now, we have this cabin, hours of daytime, and Abby is wrapping her arms around me like I matter. The Mountain can fucking wait.

 


End file.
